


Bonding

by LuciferaBlack



Category: Wolf (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Sex, Animalistic, Dominance, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Oral Sex, Submission, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Will realizes he has turned Stewart into a werewolf and they work out their tension while spending the full moon together.
Relationships: Will & Stewart, Will/Stewart
Kudos: 10





	Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Stewart is bisexual and Will is bi-curious (at the least). I love Stewart in the movie Wolf (1994), despite how annoying he is to Will. Mostly because he's played by James Spader! :)
> 
> Some animals fight and hump each other as they try to 'bond' or figure out which one is going to be dominant, so that's what happens here with our werewolves except they get a little carried away with the humping. ;)  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf (1994) or the characters and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Will and Stewart were sitting across from each other in a meeting at the publishing house. Stewart had been hired back yet again, much to Will’s chagrin. Will was having worse symptoms than before; he was even more irritable now and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he transformed. It was a full moon tonight. Stewart appeared to have something similar going on with him and Will suddenly recalled the incident when he’d lost his temper and grazed Stewart’s hand, breaking the skin with his teeth. He must’ve given him this dreadful curse; the thought gratified him after everything Stewart had put him through: screwing his wife, badmouthing him, replacing him at work…

“Stewart, what are your thoughts?” A colleague asked.

Stewart rubbed his forehead, which was starting to become sweaty. He couldn’t concentrate.

“…Sorry, I can’t think right now. Will should know the answer. He knows everything, after all.” Stewart said irritatedly.

“That’s typical of you, Stewart. Riding my coattails and letting me do all the actual work. All you want is the credit for it.” Will said angrily.

Stewart didn’t have the energy for this at the moment. He put his head down tiredly.

“Fuck off, Will.” Stewart sighed exasperatedly.

“You’re telling _me_ to fuck off, after all your meddling and underhanded bullshit?! You’re the one who has no boundaries. It’s been nonstop. _You_ need to fuck off.” Will said.

Their colleagues were increasingly uncomfortable with the argument and the meeting was being derailed.

“Get a room, you two.” One worker said.

Stewart and Will both glared at their coworker, who shrivelled under their angry gaze.

“…That’s just what people say when there’s lots of tension…you’ve been at each other’s throats lately.” The worker explained.

Will took a breath in preparation of blasting the coworker with a rant, but their boss interrupted before things escalated further.

“We need to finish the agenda.” The boss said.

Will turned his glare on Stewart, who looked embarrassed for some reason. The strange thought occurred to him that there might be some truth in what the colleague said. Was there some sort of sexual tension between them? Stewart had always admired him, although that admiration transformed into jealousy lately. Will had been trying to figure out what Stewart’s problem was with him, since Stewart started undermining him and worming his way into his life. Stewart felt uncomfortable as Will stared at him; he felt like Will could see right through him. Indeed, Will could tell Stewart was nervous, embarrassed and trying to hide something from him. They continued studying each other as they endured the rest of the meeting, then when it was finished, Will approached Stewart in the hallway before he could make his escape.

“Stewart, we need to talk.” Will said firmly.

Stewart stopped in his tracks and reluctantly turned around to face Will, who was slowly closing in on him. He kept coming closer, so Stewart found himself backed against the wall.

“What is this about? I’m not feeling well, I need to go home.” Stewart complained.

“You can’t go home.” Will said.

“What? Why not?” Stewart asked, puzzled.

“…I’ve made you sick…I can’t get into the details here, but we need to…quarantine ourselves together tonight, in the middle of nowhere.” Will said quietly.

“What are you talking about?!” Stewart asked.

“I need you to come with me, now, before it’s too late.” Will said.

Stewart gaped at him.

“You’re insane. Are you planning on murdering me or something?…I have to go.” Stewart said, turning to leave.

Will clutched his upper arm with more force than he was expecting; he winced and stared wide-eyed at him.

“You really _are_ going to kill me…” Stewart said fearfully.

Will smirked ever so slightly.

“I’m not going to kill you, you idiot.” Will said.

Stewart sensed that Will was being sincere, so he relaxed a little.

“Well…can you please explain what the hell is going on?” Stewart said as he was ushered towards the exit.

“Yes, just…in private.” Will said.

They went outside and Will nearly shoved Stewart into the passenger seat of his car. Once they closed the doors, they looked at each other. Will made sure to start driving so that Stewart wouldn’t be able to bolt after receiving the terrible news. They started down the road that led to cottage country.

“Where are we going? Will, just tell me what this is about.” Stewart said.

“…When I said I made you sick…I meant…we’re both, uh…well…” Will said, struggling to say the unbelievable word.

“We’re both _what_?!” Stewart asked frustratedly.

“Werewolves. There. I said it.” Will said, keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

Stewart was silent for several moments.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but I think you should probably see a psychiatrist.” Stewart said.

“I wish I were just delusional, Stewart. I really do. But I’m not. You’ve noticed the heightened senses, the primal urges, the way your eyes have gold flecks in them that weren’t there before?” Will said.

Stewart felt a little faint at this point; that was an accurate description of what he’d been going through lately, and he never told Will about his strange symptoms.

“…Yes.” Stewart admitted.

Will nodded.

“That’s the start of it. It’s a full moon tonight, and we need to go into the woods to make sure we don’t kill anyone, or get ourselves killed by running around the city after we’ve…changed.” Will said.

He heard almost a sob from Stewart, who was starting to hyperventilate.

“It’ll be okay.” Will said.

“Okay?! Are you fucking serious?! This can’t be happening.” Stewart said hysterically.

“Try to breathe, Stewart.” Will said sternly.

Stewart tried to breathe more normally, but he was still panicked. Eventually, however, he became tired and no longer had the energy to panic, so he calmed down. They were still driving. Will noticed that Stewart was quiet, so he glanced over and realized that he’d dozed off from exhaustion. The younger man looked peaceful and quite harmless as he slept, despite being a complete pain in the ass when he was awake. Will smirked to himself and continued the long drive to a remote cabin in the forest.

“Stewart.” Will said, shaking his companion’s arm.

Stewart jumped as he was startled awake, then he looked around.

“We’re here. We’re staying in this cabin, or possibly the nearby woods…who knows what will happen when we transform. But we’ll be relatively safe.” Will said.

“I still can’t believe this is happening.” Stewart said, but he was starting to become resigned to his situation.

“I know. I couldn’t either.” Will said somewhat sadly.

They got out of the car and Will led the way into the cabin, where he turned the lights on. They were powered by a generator, but he started to get the fireplace going as Stewart nervously fidgeted on the couch.

“What’s going to happen to me? Does it hurt?” Stewart asked.

Will sighed.

“It _does_ hurt, I’m afraid, but it’s short-lived. You’ll forget all about it. The worst part is that when you change back, you can’t really remember what you did as the…wolf.” Will said, stoking the fire.

“Oh god…it sounds awful. I can’t do this, Will. Can’t we do something to cure it?” Stewart said.

“There’s no cure, unless you want to be shot to death. You’ll get through it.” Will said.

“Why are you helping me, and…being kind to me?” Stewart asked.

Will sat next to him on the couch and they looked at each other.

“Because I know what it’s like. I wish I would’ve had someone to help me with my first time.” Will said.

Stewart gave him a nod.

“Also, it’s…my fault that you have to go through this. I’m sorry.” Will added.

“Are you really sorry?” Stewart asked.

“Yes. I wouldn’t wish this on anyone, even _you_.” Will said, then they both chuckled slightly.

“We used to be friends.” Stewart said nostalgically.

“Yeah. Before you took my job.” Will said.

“You were vacating the position. There’s no shame in wanting to step up the company ladder.” Stewart said defensively.

“…And sleeping with my wife? Is there shame in that?” Will asked.

Stewart gave him a sulky look.

“Yes, there is. I apologize. The three of us were very close, and she came to me one day, wanting attention and I…indulged her. It was wrong.” Stewart said.

Will nodded solemnly, then he got up and poured them each a glass of scotch. He sat back down and handed the glass to Stewart, whose hand shook as he grasped it.

“Try not to worry. I know that’s kind of impossible, but trust me…you’ll be okay.” Will said.

Stewart gulped the scotch a few times in an effort to calm his nerves. Will glanced at the clock on the wall. It would be sunset soon.

“Will…” Stewart said.

“Yeah?” Will said.

“Do you hate me?” Stewart asked.

“A little.” Will said, smirking.

They chuckled.

“Stewart, why does it matter so much to you…what I think of you?” Will asked.

Stewart looked embarrassed for the second time today.

“I…admire you, and I like you…” Stewart said.

“You have a funny way of showing it.” Will said.

“Yeah. Sorry. Things weren’t going the way I wanted, and I got…angry with you.” Stewart said.

Will gave him a puzzled look, so he continued.

“Please don’t make fun of me or anything, but…I kind of…have a crush on you, and when I realized you weren’t ever going to reciprocate, I was hurt and I wanted to hurt you.” Stewart confessed.

Will was astonished, but he could tell how difficult it was for Stewart to admit his feelings, and that he was being truthful.

“…Why didn’t you just tell me, instead of systematically destroying every part of my life?” Will asked exasperatedly, but in a comical way.

“I couldn’t stand the rejection. I was…being passive aggressive.” Stewart said, then he gulped the rest of his scotch.

Will fetched the bottle and brought it back to the couch, where he refilled their glasses.

“You’re passive aggressive, huh?” Will said.

“Yeah.” Stewart said sulkily, avoiding eye contact.

“Are you submissive, too?” Will asked.

Stewart was startled and they made eye contact; he noticed that Will’s eyes were a strange yellow colour now, which was unnerving.

“Are my eyes…different, too?” Stewart asked.

“Yes.” Will said.

“I feel weird…” Stewart said.

“It’s alright. It’s going to happen soon.” Will said.

“Oh god.” Stewart said, panicking again.

Stewart shakily put his glass down on the coffee table.

“I’ll share some wisdom with you. We should be naked when it happens.” Will said.

“What?” Stewart asked, startled again.

“That way our clothes will be intact and we have something to wear tomorrow.” Will explained.

“Oh. Okay. Um…now?” Stewart said.

Will nodded.

“Okay…I can…go into the other room, if you want.” Stewart said.

“You can stay.” Will said.

Stewart swallowed nervously and he nodded. They began unbuttoning their shirts. Stewart stole a few glances as they undressed, and so did Will; Will found that Stewart was very easy on the eyes. They sat on the couch again and shared a blanket to cover their lower halves.

“W-what do we do now?” Stewart asked nervously; he was still trembling and scared.

“We try to relax. Don’t resist it, it’ll just make you feel worse.” Will said.

Stewart nodded, then he felt strange sensations; he scratched the back of his neck and there was hair that wasn’t there before. He felt panicky but he took some deep breaths and tried to distract himself.

“Why did you ask me if I was submissive?” Stewart asked.

“I was curious…” Will said with a double meaning.

Stewart looked at him with large yellow eyes; he was astonished. He was also transforming quickly. Will felt the strange prickling of fur coming up, too, and the pains in his body as it began the process of shapeshifting. They both doubled over in pain and their groans became growls. The blanket fell to the floor and so did Stewart; he curled up on the floor, enduring the most bizarre and excruciating pain as he finished transforming. Will was more used to it, but it was still terrible to go through; he was crouched on the floor near Stewart.

When they were fully transformed, Will’s first instinct was to assert dominance over Stewart, so he lunged at him. Stewart snarled and clawed his face in defense, which escalated the altercation into a vicious fight. Stewart didn’t want to give up too easily, so he resisted Will’s attacks and even tried to overtake him. They were jockeying for dominance just like they had in human form. The coffee table got knocked over, the couch crashed against the wall, they tore through the cabin, chasing each other.

Stewart challenged Will once again; he went on the offense and tackled him, but he was easily overthrown. Will finally established his dominance; Stewart was slammed onto the floor and he remained on his back for a few moments, showing his belly and being vulnerable. He then turned onto his front and just laid there. Although Will was in power now, he wanted more, and Stewart was offering more. Will crawled overtop of Stewart’s back and bit his shoulder; Stewart whined, but he just endured the bite. He felt Stewart squirm slightly beneath him and it aroused him. He nipped the back of his neck and when Stewart made no effort to struggle, he positioned himself and entered his warm body. Stewart whined but it was a sound of gratification rather than pain. At that point, Will bucked his hips steadily, thrusting into Stewart as they both urgently needed release. Will’s erection was being squeezed and pumped by Stewart’s tight sphincter, bringing him closer to the peak.

Stewart braced himself against the floor and pushed up against Will’s forceful thrusts; he was getting an exquisite stimulation inside, causing him to pant and scratch the floor. He was erect, too, and after several more rough thrusts, he was overwhelmed. Without any direct stimulation, he reached an orgasm and his semen spurted out onto the floor. Will heard Stewart’s groan of pleasure and he too started coming. He gushed heavily inside Stewart for several moments, then after he softened, he slipped out and laid down beside him.

The frenzied struggle for dominance was over. They had worked out the dynamic of their relationship and were now bonded, with Will as the alpha male. A calmness came over them and they were able to more or less peacefully wait until sunrise.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Stewart woke up feeling groggy, confused and extremely sore all over. He realized he was on the bare wooden floor in a cabin, and he slowly recalled that he was here with Will. Stewart grunted and tried to sit up, but he winced and rested again. He looked around and Will stepped closer, wearing a towel around his waist.

“I feel like I’ve been run over by a truck…several times.” Stewart almost croaked.

“I know. Come on, let’s get you into a hot shower.” Will said, then he bent down to help Stewart up.

Stewart loudly complained, but he was grateful for Will’s care. He managed to step into the hot shower, which both soothed and stung him. He realized he had cuts all over his body on top of feeling bruised and strained everywhere. Stewart also felt like he had anal sex last night.

“Will, did we…did you…uh…” Stewart asked timidly as he carefully washed up.

“Yes. We worked out our differences last night.” Will said somewhat wryly as he watched Stewart.

“Oh…” Stewart said shyly.

Stewart tiredly finished washing and rinsing, then he turned the water off and stepped out with Will’s help. He was surprised when Will began drying him with a towel.

Will was gentle and careful, knowing how sore and beat-up Stewart was. He brought the towel up between Stewart’s legs and gently dried there, then he brushed the soft fuzzy towel against his cock. Stewart started to get hard and he was embarrassed. Will dried his legs and feet, then he stood up and looked into Stewart’s eyes, which were back to their charming blue colour. He glanced down and Stewart was still semi-erect.

“Come into the bedroom.” Will said.

Stewart followed Will into the bedroom and slowly got into bed, laying on his back. He was astonished when Will took his towel off and got into bed with him. Stewart just watched him intently, wondering what was going to happen next.

“I’m sorry I hurt you.” Will said, surveying the various cuts and bruises on Stewart’s body.

“It’s okay. It looks like I got you pretty good, too.” Stewart said, noticing the deep scratches on Will’s body.

“You sure did.” Will said.

Stewart smirked slightly, then Will placed soothing kisses on his chest, over the bruises. He worked his way down his abdomen, which aroused him again, causing him to slowly become hard. Will moved further down on the bed, grasped Stewart’s erection and stroked it. Stewart sighed and closed his eyes.

“Will, you don’t have to—“ Stewart said.

“I want to.” Will said.

Will took Stewart’s cock into his mouth; he’d never done this before, but he knew what felt good, so he was sure Stewart would enjoy it. Indeed, Stewart was thrilled to finally have his crush’s sexual attentions—in human form. He moaned breathily and relaxed as he focused on the sensation of Will’s warm mouth around him. Will was surprisingly turned on by doing this to Stewart, and by hearing him moan. Stewart writhed slightly and Will tasted his pre-cum as it formed. He was intrigued and excited by this new experience. He tried sucking firmly, and Stewart moaned louder, so he kept doing it.

“I’m…gonna come…” Stewart said weakly.

Will increased his efforts and several moments later, Stewart shuddered and his semen spurted repeatedly into his mouth. He was immensely gratified that he made him come. He slowly released Stewart and moved back up beside him.

“Let me return the favour. Please.” Stewart said.

Will nodded, so Stewart eagerly moved down and took his erection into his mouth. Stewart so enthusiastically sucked, licked, pumped and swirled, he was performing better than any woman he’d been with, even his wife.

“Oh fuck…” Will breathed.

Stewart was quickly driving him closer to the edge. He went faster and tighter, bobbing up and down on the extra sensitive spot just under the head of his cock. Will groaned and took a few harsh breaths, then he let himself go, emptying into Stewart’s mouth. He was in a daze when Stewart laid down next to him again.

“Christ. If I’d known you were this good, I’d have done this with you sooner.” Will said, and they both laughed.

“I wish we would’ve done this sooner.” Stewart said.

“I know. Well…better late than never.” Will said.

Stewart smiled gently.

“That’s very true. So…no more fighting?” Stewart said.

“No more fighting.” Will assured him.

“Good. And we can…do this again? I mean…more than once every full moon?” Stewart said.

“Hell yeah.” Will said.

Stewart felt relieved. He smiled happily and moved closer to Will; he timidly tried to snuggle against him and thankfully, he accepted the snuggling. Will let him nestle into him and they both slept for several hours as they recovered from their exhausting night.

**The End**


End file.
